


So Much to Say

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Series: Fairytale/Supernatural [36]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Even if he didn't know it Zagreus had someone to watch over him in Elysium.
Series: Fairytale/Supernatural [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768273
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	So Much to Say

This shade’s name was lost to time but he knew who he was; the husband of Demeter and the father of Persephone. It was only because of his daughter’s will that he ended up in Elysium.

He had gone down to the House of Hades only once and that was enough to last him all the rest of his afterlife. Those doors held too many painful memories.

Elysium was a fine place to look upon but this shade felt out of place amongst its inhabitants. He was nothing like a grand warrior, and his mortal life was contented with the happiness of his family however short-lived it was for him.

He only felt connection to another shade, a warrior that mourned the loss of his lover. The name would escape this warrior’s lips when the mourning was at its heaviest, _Achilles_ , and the river Lethe seemed to be a comfort but never an option no matter how much this warrior’s heart grew heavy.

The shade could understand keeping the weight of the heart over letting it be washed away entirely.

Otherwise this shade spent his days at the Colosseum, watching the heroes fight and sometimes wonder if his mortal body could ever withstand their merciless and grand attacks.

But one day a supposed daemon climbed his way up to this blessed afterlife. He was accused of being a crawling worm trying to defile the beauty of Elysium. This was not to be tolerated.

The daemon gave his name, “Zagreus,” and the shade felt a wave of emotion crash into him and leave him drowning in the depths of it all.

“ _Zagreus, Zagreus, Zagreus,_ ” the last time he had heard that name was when Persephone was weeping. The grief was too much for even Atlas to bear and so she had left the Underworld. He longed so dearly for his daughter to see what he could see that it was like his soul would be ripped asunder.

But there was nothing that he could do and that same despair gripped him when Zagreus was felled in battle.

But against all odds Zagreus came back again and again – and finally bested the champions.

The next time Zagreus entered the coliseum the shade made certain that his grandson knew how much he was loved and supported. The shade was dressed in orange and a banner depicting Zagreus adorned the wall of the Colosseum.


End file.
